


Break it all apart

by eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Remus is gay probably, Texting, its a mess but remus wants to fuck, remus and virgil are both dating the same girl but on accident, this is a text fic, virgil is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports
Summary: Remus sighed, picking up his girlfriends phone. She had left it unlocked as she left for the bathroom, so of course he used this to his advantage. As soon as he opened her messages, a new text appears that catches his attentionOrThat one fic where Remus and Virgil are getting cheated on but handle it like the questioning gays they are
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Break it all apart

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Remus  
> Sexual implications  
> Break ups (but not for dukexiety)

**Heather**

Hey, babe. You asked me to text you? Something up?

Who tf r u?

Um??? What is going on  
My name is at the top of the screen if this isn't heather rn

No like, r u and her,,,together?

Like, dating?  
Who even is this?

Yh like dating

I mean, yeah?  
Who are you?

I'm heather's bf  
But from what I'm gettin she's cheating bro  
So,,,,

Oh

Yh

What do we do?

If I was reasonable I'd say we could,,,u know, talk to her abt it? Break up w/ her?  
But I have a better idea 

And that is?

Hey Virgil, im Remus and I'm questioning if I'm gay or nah,,,  
Wanna bang?

Okay Jesus Christ??  
That was a bit forward  
I'm Virgil, as far as I know I'm bi,,, But who even knows anymore

So, you wanna bang?   
Looked thru her phone, u the guy w/ the dyed purple hair?  
Bc if u r I wanna bang even more

Yeah that's me. What do you look like?

Hol up I'll send a pic or smth

[Attachment: 1 image]

Oh

Yh ;)

Well you _are_ pretty hot

Aw thanks emo  
That mean Ur taking up my offer?  
;))))

When you can learn to spell sure 

Oh emo of eloquence, please do me the favour of extending your hand to me, of which to take thy offer?

Jesus dude  
But sure, ig  
one way to get back at your ex right?  
Take my number from heather's phone and I'll message you later?

Sure~  
Can't wait, emo ;)  
We leaving the messages on the phone?

No, I have a better idea

Ooo~ dark, brooding AND mysterious?  
Well aren't you my type ;)

Stfu and wipe the messages idiot

Of course <3

-_-

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I know I should be working on my other story rn but i got a new computer and doing this all on the phone sucks. Anyway, I also found dukexiety? And as of rn, I don't vibe with Roman so we might not see any prinxiety from me for a while
> 
> (I'll tag this properly when my computer is working)


End file.
